


Unfinished Xmas eve fic

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xmas eve after the wedding. After Katie interrupted the kiss (RUDE!), Robert leaves but sneaks back into Aaron's room later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Xmas eve fic

Robert pulled the door closed behind himself and strode angrily away from the Woolie. God but Katie got on his nerves! She really did think his whole world revolved around her! Yes, he had loved her once, but she'd shoved that love back in his face and chosen the safety of his brother over him. He was over that though, he has Chrissie now. Chrissie, whom he loved and was going to marry soon.

Chrissie. And Aaron. Aaron, who was sitting on the low wall, hidden in the near dark, smirking at him a bit apprehensively. 

Robert tilted his head back and breathed out some of his frustrations before walking over slowly.

Aaron didn't say a word as he sat himself down next to him, close enough for their shoulders to touch. Through their suit jackets he felt the heat of Aaron's skin seep into his own in contrast with the evening's chill.

Aaron nudged his shoulder. "You alright?"

Robert sighed. "Yes. Katie yelled at me some more but I tuned her out. I think I left in a bit of a huff." 

Aaron snorted. "Yeah, I heard the door slam all the way out here."

Robert looked up at him. Aaron was still looking at him a bit apprehensive. "What?" He wanted to ask snidely, but it came out in a whisper. Aaron turned away again. 

"You're not mad at me for pushing you away?"

"No! Hey Aaron, I hadn't even heard her coming." Aaron looked back up at him. "I knew you were trying to protect me. Thank god you're such a quick thinker. My mind was still completely on other things." At this he smirked when he noticed Aaron glancing at his mouth. "So, we were kinda interrupted back there..." He trailed off. 

"Ah, you wanna try sneaking into my room again?" 

At Robert's nod, he quickly turned serious again though. "You sure? We nearly got caught once already today. Don't know what we're gonna say if they catch us trying to sneak you in a second time."

Robert knew Aaron was trying to look out for him but he needed this. Home didn't feel like a very welcome place right now. Chrissie would only scold him for his prank or tell him he got what he deserved. But Aaron understood him. He knew he'd genuinely apologised to Andy this morning, even if no one else believed him now.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse appeared during a bout of insomnia but she buggered off before I got to the good part. Publishing like this cause I kinda like it but I don't think I'll ever finish it. Kept the rating because it would have been explicit.


End file.
